


Always Leave Them Wanting More

by adaydreamaway



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adaydreamaway/pseuds/adaydreamaway
Summary: Charity and Vanessa walk into The Woolpack after their first date.





	Always Leave Them Wanting More

**Author's Note:**

> This my first ever fic and its not very good but I just really wanted to try write these two.

Charity and Vanessa walked up to the pub. They had just been on their first proper date despite the fact that they had been sleeping together for nearly two months before Vanessa had the guts to ask the other woman out. She had been building up to it for a while before she blurted it out one night in bed as they were drifting off to sleep. “Yeah, go on then.” Charity had said trying to act casual but Vanessa felt the smile appear on the other woman’s face pressed against the back of her neck.

They had been to a nice restaurant in Hotten and the date was going well. The conversation was rolling freely and both women were enjoying themselves. Neither wanted it to end so they had decided to carry on the night and go for a drink in The Woolpack. There was only one problem with this. As soon as they walk through the door both when knew that everyone would have an opinion and would want to know all the details. But Charity and Vanessa didn’t yet know what they were to each other and so they didn’t want to get bombarded with questions they weren’t ready to answer.

Charity stopped just before the door to The Woolpack. “Are you sure you’re ready for this babe? Once we go in there ain’t no going back.”

“Of course I’m ready. Besides we’ll have to do this eventually. Might as well get it out the way.” Vanessa said shrugging her shoulders. They couldn’t hide forever and people would find out one way or another. Everything comes out in the end in this village, Vanessa thought. Charity smiled at Vanessa and pushed the door open. They walked into the pub hand in hand and immediately felt all eyes on them. Everyone is so bloody nosy in this village Vanessa thought. Charity squeezed Vanessa’s hand to reassure her. They looked at each other and carried on into The Woolpack making their way to the bar for a drink.

Chas couldn’t believe what she was seeing. She knew that Charity and Vanessa had been sleeping together. She had the misfortune of living in the same space after all. She never expected this though, especially from Charity, who was normally so good at keeping things strictly casual. “What can I get you two?” She asked with a smile. Trying to hide the shock and confusion from her face.

“S’alright Chas I can get ‘em in.” Charity said as she started to move behind the bar making her and Vanessa a drink each. When she was done she slid the drink across the bar to her date. “There you go babe.” She said with a cheeky wink that seemed to be the full stop to most of her sentences.

As she was clearly neither needed nor wanted in this moment by the two women Chas made her way over to Lisa who was sat at a nearby table watching Charity and Vanessa intently. “What’s this then?” Lisa said gesturing towards the two women sitting at the bar. Clearly as confused as everyone else by what she was witnessing. Chas laughed. “I have no idea.” She looked back at Charity and Vanessa at the bar, sitting as close as possible, clearly enjoying some sort of private joke and giggling like a pair of school girls. She couldn’t help but smile watching them. It was contagious. “One thing I do know is that I haven’t seen Charity this genuinely happy in a long time. I just can’t believe its Vanessa bloody Woodfield that’s put that smile on her face.” Chas looked back to Lisa who seemed equally mesmerised by the pair at the bar. Lisa nodded in agreement. She couldn’t remember ever seeing Charity this happy.

Back at the bar, Charity looked over Vanessa’s shoulder to see Chas and Lisa just staring at them like a couple of idiots. She then looked around the rest of the pub to see that pretty much everyone else was looking at them with various expressions on their faces but mostly shock and confusion.

“Oi, are you listening to a word I’m saying?” Vanessa said poking Charity. Suddenly brought out of her bubble Charity’s head snapped back round to focus on her date. “Yeah course I am.” Not convinced Vanessa continued, “Well something’s distracting you.” “Sorry Ness it’s just that everyone is looking at us. Still.” Looking around the room Vanessa noticed all the eyes that were on them. She had assumed that once they had sat down that people would go back to their conversations. But the entire pub still seemed fascinated by them sitting minding their own business at the bar just having a drink. How interesting could that possibly be for people to be so fascinated. Turns out very.

“I thought I was the one who cares what people think.” Vanessa said still trying to get Charity’s full attention. The other woman was too busy giving everyone in the room evil stares. “Why is it bothering you anyway?” “It’s not, just wish people would mind their own bloody business that’s all.” Charity looked around the room once more before she returned her attention to Vanessa. “You’re right why should we care if they want to stare at us all night then let ‘em.” Pulling Vanessa closer Charity whispered, “Let’s give them something to really talk about.” She brought Vanessa in for a kiss and felt the room change as soon as their lips met. She’s sure she heard at least one gasp.

Laughing out of the kiss the pair smiled at each other. “I think that’s enough of a show for now, don’t you?” Charity said with a glint in her eye. Biting her lower lip she asked, “Shall we take this somewhere a little bit more private?” Smiling Vanessa agrees and the two women slowly stand up and make their way behind the bar and towards the door. Both women looked around the pub once more, noticing all of the wide eyes and now even more interested looks.

“Always leave them wanting more.” Charity said as she closed the door behind them and kissed Vanessa once again.


End file.
